Eleanor Adjai (Night School)
'Eleanor Adjai '(Rachel Ward) is the hidden main villainess from the 1981 slasher film Night School (alternately titled Terror Eyes). She was a cold, impassive, manipulative, psychotic, violent, and bloodthirsty foreign exchange student at Wendall College, an all-girls school. She was also the live-in research assistant for her anthropology professor, Vincent Millett, as well as his lover. As revealed over the course of the film, Vincent had a history for sleeping with his students, which greatly upset Eleanor. After learning she was pregnant with Vincent's child, Eleanor began killing Vincent's students, out of a belief that they were threatening her family with Vincent. Eleanor wore a black motorcycle helmet as a disguise and utilized a tribal ritual in her killings, decapitating her victims with a kukri knife and submerging their severed head in water. Eleanor's first victim was Anne Barron, who she killed outside the daycare center she worked at and placed her head in a bucket of water. She then moved on to Anne's friend Kim Morrison, attacking her at an aquarium where she worked and throwing her head into a fish tank. While at a local diner with Vincent, Eleanor noticed her lover flirting with waitress Carol, leading the psychotic killer to murder her as well. Later on, Eleanor targeted Wendall's administer Helene Griffin after witnessing her threatening to fire Vincent for his affairs, killing her in her home along with Kathy, another lover of Vincent's who Helene had been in the midst of seducing. Eleanor was revealed as the killer after Lt. Judd Austin (who had been investigating the murders) entered Helene's home and discovered their bodies. After tackling Judd and fleeing the house, Eleanor returned to Vincent's house and took off her helmet, revealing herself as the serial murderer. When Vincent came into the room, Eleanor pulled out her knife and boldly admitting to her crimes, stating that she did it to protect their family out of love for Vincent. When Eleanor went to the kitchen and Vincent accused her of being insane, the evil Eleanor proclaimed that the ritual she used to kill her victims had been accepted for years and criticized U.S. culture as being "uncivilized", and proclaimed that she would continue killing if Vincent continued having affairs. When Eleanor heard the police arriving, as Judd believed Vincent was killing his lovers, Eleanor persuaded Vincent to don her villainous disguise and flee the house on her motorcycle to protect her, claiming the police would kill her and their unborn child. During the ensuing police chase, Vincent crashed the motorcycle and was killed on impact. The final scene of the movie showed Judd approaching Eleanor after Vincent's burial, implying that he had suspicions that she was the true killer, but had no evidence to arrest her with. Quotes * "I had to do it, Vincent. All those women you lusted after. The family's sacred, you and me and now the baby. And any threat to that sanctity, I must strike down. I did it because I love you." (Eleanor revealing her motivation for her murder spree) * (Vincent: "You must be completely insane!") Why? For performing a ritual that's been accepted for thousands of years? It's ''this ''culture that's uncivilized, Vincent, where a woman isn't allowed to defend herself, and the ones that she loves! (Vincent: "You killed them all?") Yes. And if you insist on having affairs with other women, I'm gonna have to kill them too. Now that's logical, isn't it?" (Eleanor's delusional defense for her crimes) Gallery Eleanor Adjai disguise.png|Eleanor's villainous disguise Eleanor Adjai reveal.png|Eleanor's villainous reveal Eleanor Adjai.gif Eleanor Adjai 2.gif Category:1980s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mostly Heel Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Decapitation Category:Psychotic Category:Serial Killer Category:Slasher Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Karma Houdini